Sebastian's family
by Insanity runs through my vains
Summary: This is a drabble of short chapters and small happenings of how Sebastian and his Human mate Akira raise their young children. Rated for Language. Some romance here and there with a little bit of humor.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a random idea for black butler, About how sebastian would be like if he had a mate and kids and how he would act. I decided to start it where it is because this idea has been floating around in my head for a little over three months. Please let me know if you like it and if I should continue it. It's set in modern times.**

* * *

Akira sighed as she waddled down the stairs, looking for her mate. Being eight months pregnant with a child; who si possibly larger then most infants, is hard enough on her own.

She scowled. "SEBASTIAN," She hollered. He was by her side in seconds, his arms around her waist.

"Yes my Mate," He cooed.

She pouted, "I'm hungry," She mumbled

He smirked. "your always hungry my dear,"

She scowled, "Fine if you won't make me anything, then I'll make myself something," she made to go around him, only to be scooped up and carried up stairs.

"No no no, you are going to go back to bed and I'll make you something." He scolded with a smile.

She grinned. "Something sweet," She was set down gently on the bed, he kissed her forehead.

"Anything for you my mate," He murmured against her forehead.

* * *

One month later, A few hours into labor

* * *

"GOD FUCKING, COCK SUCKING," Akira screeched, squeezing her blue eyes shut.

"On three push again," Lee Ann, the demon doctor that Sebastian had found.

She pushed hard, her blue hair sticking to her forehead.

"I see the head, again, one two three push,"

Akira grunted and pushed again.

"The head is out, We got a face, push again," After about two hours of pushing, A boy was born.

"Looks like there's another on the way," Lee Ann said, her orange eyes sparkling with glee.

After two hours, A second child was born.

"A boy," Lee Ann giggled.

"Your doing good dear," Sebastian murmured, whiping Akira's forehead with a cool cloth.

"Tw-twins?" She gasped in pain.

"I see another, not as closely behind, you'll need to do some pushing to get it out," Lee Ann mumbled soothingly.

After pushing for a long while the child was out.

"It's a boy,"

Akira sighed as she fell back on the bed.

Sebastian grabbed two og his sons and set them in her arms. Then grabbed his youngest and set him on her bent legs so he was facing her.

"What are we going to name them?" Sebastian asked.

She looked at her first born, his blue eyes staring back, She giggled, "He's got such a stormy expression. His name shall be Arashi. It means storm in my native language, Japanese," She looked at her second born. "Strong, like earth. Daichi, Meaning Earth," She looked at her youngest. "I always wanted to name my youngest son Kimihiro, meaning to Conquer." She looked at Sebastian for the okay.

He smiled, "They are all beautiful names," He murmured lovingly.

She smiled adoringly at him. "They have your hair. My eyes, your nose and smile."

"We have a cute small family," Came his reply, "Now go to sleep, We have a lot of parenting ahead of us," He ordered his human mate.

* * *

**This is just a drabble that I hope you enjoy, Its just going to be on how Sebastian is going about raising his family with his human Mate Akira Okumura. Please let me know how you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2, ages 3 and 4

**Hey guys this is the chapter, how sebastian and Akira deal with the horrible threes and the Oh so Wonderful fours. Please leave a review or this is the last chapter I'm giving you. I want at least ten. Pretty please with a cherry and a naked Sebastian on top.**** And maybe I'll through in Aloise.**** Just kidding. Unless You actually want him. Then you can have him. *Throws Aloise to the raging fangirls, (Or guys)* Enjoy. He was getting annoying. Though, Claude is going to kill me. But in my defense. He killed my imaginary friend Kevin. And broke my dishes, and almost burned my house down. Ciel gave him sugar. *Glowers at said bluenette***

**Ciel- S'What he wanted it.**

**Me- Let this be warning. Don't. Give. Aloise. Sugar.**

**Sebastian- Lets go to my family now.**

**Me- *Brightens up* KAY. *Giggles uncontrolably***

* * *

Akira groaned as she looked under the bed. Spotting a small foot. She grinned.

"I found you Arashi, Now give me the Tv Remote. Momma needs the news." she reached under the bed and her hand brushed his foot.

Arashi squealed and tried to crawl away only to bump into his fathers legs.

"Now Arashi, listen to your mother and give her the remote."

He pouted before handing over the remote, "Hewe Momma," He said, Still not getting his r's right.

"Good little one. Now go play with your brothers."

He grinned a toothy grin. "Yeth momma," He squealed and was gone in a flash.

Akira stood straight and sighed. Sebastain wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Kissing her temple and then nuzzling her blue hair.

"Your such a good mother." He murmured into her hair.

She smiled. "And your a good father," she praised.

* * *

one year later

* * *

"Momma, Daichi has my toy car," Arashi Screeched from the play room.

"G-Guys, please don't fight, D-daichi give him the car, you can have mine." Kimihiro stuttered, holding out his blue car. Daichi dropped the red one and shook his head.

"No Hiro I can't do that, I'll just play with mine," Daichi paniced. Shaking his arms infront of him in the No way Jose gesture.

He walked over to a black car, and picked it up and walked over to his brothers. "Lets race," he grinned.

-With the parents-

"they are just so good, Arashi is going to be lady killer, Daichi a Lady's man and Kimihiro a well, he's a little more difficult to decifer." LeeAnn, Who became a close friend to the immortal human.

Akira grinned. "They are going to be just like their father."

"How do you handle tripletes?" LeeAnn asked.

"Well having a demon for the father has it's ups and downs. and that is deffinatly an up." She ginned sheepishly.

"MOOOOM, ARASHI IS IS STANDING ON THE WINDOW SILL AGAIN," Daichi's voice echoed down the halls.

She froze. "Sebastian," She murmured

"on it." His voiced echoed in the room.

-With the boys-

Arashi stared curiously out the open window. He took small steps forward.

"Arashi, please get down," Kimihiro whimpered.

Arashi turned and smiled at his youngest brother, "Don't worry I'll be fine," He said right before he slipped and fell from the window on the fifth floor. His mouth opened in a silent scream.

"ARASHI!" Daichi and Kimihiro's voices rang out as one and they watched their older brother fall to his death. Sebastian zoomed past and leaped out the window, He fell fast, Grabbing the small boy and holding him close and turning over. Absorbing the blow to the ground when they hit.

Arashi opened his eyes and looked at his father. tears in his eyes. "Daddy," He whimpered. Sebastian opened his eyes and looked at his son.

"Are you hurt, Arashi?" He asked soothingly.

He shook his head. "No daddy,"

He smiled, "Good."

He stood and walked into the house. Akira ran up to them and grabbed the boy. "My god Arashi you know better then that.

"Arashi!" His brothers surrounded them with teary blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, I really am, it won't h-happen again," Arashi sobbed, his blue eyes wide and sorrowful.

Akira hugged him close. "OH my little one, just don't do it again.

He nodded.

Sebastian smiled. "Now, whos ready for dinner?"

* * *

**Well, how was it Remember, review or no update. I really don't want to do this to you guys but I have to. please review.**


End file.
